Premier sang
by Keikoku-sama
Summary: Tout à la fois préquelle et suite de "la marmaille". Un nouveau petit texte sur le rapport de Tokito à la féminité par le biais de ce qui fût probablement l'un des pires moment de sa vie.


**Bon, ben voilà, un petit texte sorti de ma cervelle tout récemment, j'espère que ça vous plaira^^.**

**Pour ce qui est de l'origine, disons simplement que je me suis dit que dans « la marmaille », je n'explorais pas assez profondément le rapport de Tokito à son statut de femme. C'est désormais chose faite.**

**Alors je précise à toutes fins utiles, oui, je suis un mec (n'en déplaise à certaines (« t'est sûr que tu veux pas poster sous un pseudo féminin? » NON^^)) et non, je n'ai jamais lu Simone de Beauvoir.**

**Premier Sang**

Il y a des jours avec et des jours sans dit-on. Du point de vue de Tokito, ce jour là allait sans aucun doute être un jour sans.

Elle n'aurait pu expliquer précisément pourquoi, dès son réveil, elle avait pressenti que cette journée serait très mauvaise. Peut être était ce dû à la légère nausée qui la poursuivait depuis quelques jours et qui la rendait, si cela était possible, encore plus irritable qu'à l'habitude, ou bien peut être au fait qu'elle avait eu le sommeil plutôt agité les jours derniers...

Ou peut être était ce tout simplement dû à cette désagréable sensation poisseuse au niveau de son entrejambe.

Et cela ne fit qu'empirer lorsqu'elle comprit d'où venait cette ignoble sensation.

* * *

Un horrible cri réveilla Chinmei en sursaut. Il mit quelques instants à comprendre où il était (en l'occurence dans la chambre de Pique, qu'il avait récupéré en même temps que l'apparence du dit gardien) et ce qui l'avait réveillé, à savoir un cri provenant de la chambre de Tokito. À son grand malheur il comprit aussi que, pour des raisons de crédibilité dans son rôle de Pique, il n'aurait pas le droit de se recoucher et devrait aller voir comment se portait ''sire Tokito'' (bon sang, il faudrait que Fubuki lui explique pourquoi il tenait tellement à faire passer sa fille pour un garçon).

Se glissant jusqu'à la chambre de la dite jeune fille, il ouvrit délicatement la porte pour prendre des nouvelles et fut accueilli... par une volée de cartes.

-N'entrez pas!

-Sire Tokito! Dit-il en contrefaisant la voix de l'ancien chef de la garde personelle de Tokito. C'est moi, Pique, je m'inquiétais de vous avoir entendu...

-Ce... rien de grave... disparais! Répliqua-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la crainte ou de la méfiance.

Chinmei ne se fit pas prier (enfin pas plus qu'il ne le faut pour ne pas être démasqué), se disant que c'était l'occasion de retourner à sa paix et à sa tranquillité, mais une fois dans sa chambre il se demanda quand même quelle mouche avait piqué son jeune ''maître''.

« On aurait dit qu'elle voulait cacher quelque chose! C'est curieux vu la confiance qu'elle a en Pique. Qu'est ce qu'elle pourrait bien vouloir cacher à son plus proche serviteur... probablement une chose qui trahirait son sexe, c'est le dernier secret qu'elle garde vis à vis de Pique. »

Soudain, une illumination, comment n'y avait-il pas pensé...

-Si c'est ça, se dit-il avec un immense sourire intérieur, la journée pourrait bien être marrante.

* * *

« Du calme!.... Ce... ce n'est qu'un peu de sang. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que j'en voyais... OUI MAIS MERDE, C'EST MON SANG! ET... ET POURQUOI EST CE QUE JE SAIGNE, MOI, D'ABORD! »

Tokito observait, paniquée, la large tache de sang qui s'étalait sur ses vêtements de nuit. Bon sang (c'était le mot, lui fit remarquer dans sa tête une petite voix qui se prit vite fait une baffe mentale), mais qu'est ce qui se passait : si elle s'était blessée, elle le saurait, d'autant plus à cet endroit ; alors qu'on lui explique qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel et POURQUOI elle avait une quantité de sang non négligeable qui lui maculait l'entrejambe.

Cacher ça! Oui, il fallait pour commencer qu'elle fasse disparaitre les traces de ce cauchemar. L'instant d'après elle rejoignait la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre (jamais elle ne s'était sentie si heureuse que ses quartiers disposent d'un tel endroit complètement privé). Une fois la porte bloquée (malgré le caractère privé de l'endroit, on n'est jamais trop prudent, surtout avec des sous fifres aussi stupide que Carreau) elle enleva rapidement de ses vêtements souillés et commença à se débarasser des traces de sang séché qui subsistaient sur le haut de ses cuisses et ce faisant eut la confirmation de ce qu'elle pressentait quant à l'origine de cette hémorragie.

Après s'être nettoyée conscienscieusement et s'être débarassée de toute trace de cet incident sur son propre corps, elle tenta de faire de même avec ses vêtements mais regretta rapidement d'avoir toujours laissé les laquais faire sa lessive lorsqu'elle comprit que l'eau chaude n'améliorait pas la situation, bien au contraire. Excédée, il finit par balancer ses vêtements en boule dans un coin avant de se décider pour un bon bain, histoire de se détendre après cette histoire et d'essayer de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer.

Une fois confortablement installée dans l'eau brûlante, elle entama sa réflexion. De toute évidence ce genre de saignements était directement lié à son corps de jeune fille (mais bordel, qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter un corps pareil). Restait à savoir pourquoi son sexe s'était subitement mis à saigner : est ce que c'était censé être un ''truc'' normal pour une femme? Est-ce qu'elle était malade (ce dernier point l'inquiétait d'autant plus que si c'était le cas, elle allait avoir du mal à se faire soigner sans révéler son secret)?

Il fallait qu'elle trouve des explications, mais auprès de qui? Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de gens qui pourraient l'éclairer et encore moins parmi ceux là à qui elle pouvait faire suffisamment confiance pour poser une question aussi intime.

Finalement elle opta pour ce qui lui semblait la meilleure solution : Hishigi étudiait tellement la biologie et la médecine qu'il devait savoir de quoi il retournait et connaissant son manque de curiosité pour tout ce qui ne touchait pas directement à ses recherches, elle pouvait espérer échapper aux questions gênantes.

En sortant de l'eau, elle ne put empécher son regard de s'arréter sur le miroir. Ce n'était pas un exercice qu'elle appréciait, pas plus ce jour là qu'un autre : souvent elle se demandait si elle était censé rire, pleurer ou tout simplement vomir devant le spectacle de son propre reflet. Fubuki avait beau lui répéter qu' « il » avait un physique avantageux, Tokito avait de fort doutes sur le fait que le Sage en dirait autant en la voyant ainsi : un corps maigrelet qui ne s'étoffait un tant soit peu qu'au niveau des hanches et de la poitrine (et encore, elle n'avait pas trop à se plaindre, chez elle c'était encore discret, pas comme pour Coeur). Ajouté à cela, il y avait maintenant ces saignements inexpliqués... Non vraiment Tokito ne souhaitait ce corps qui lui faisait horreur à personne!

Mettant fin à la repoussante vision, elle revétit rapidement un yukata pour rejoindre sa chambre et se changer avant la « visite médicale » (la petite voix ironique dans sa tête se reprit une baffe).

* * *

« Bon allez! Du courage! Je vais quand même pas rester bloquée cent-sept ans devant la porte d'Hishigi! »

Tokito avança lentement la main vers la porte du laboratoire... avant de se raviser pour la centième fois depuis une demi heure...

« Mais comment je vais lui expliquer la situation, moi! Faudrait surtout pas qu'il comprenne que je suis... il pourrait le raconter à Fubuki et... »

-Un problème Tokito?

La jeune fille sursauta : perdue dans ses pensées elle n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir devant le maitre des lieux et son allure de croque-mort.

-Euh... Je... Bafouilla t-elle. Je voulais juste te poser une question... mais c'est pas urgent!

« Mais qu'est ce que je raconte, moi! Bien sûr que si c'est urgent! »

Hishigi continua à l'observer, l'air très (très) vaguement intrigué.

-Au contraire, ça doit être important si tu en est arrivé à venir me chercher jusqu'ici. De plus je ne suis pas à quelques minutes près.

-Ben en fait, commença-t-elle en rougissant, je voulais savoir,... euh, est qu'il est normal qu'une fille ait... comment dire... des saignements au niveau de...

Tokito n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié Hishigi, mais pour le coup elle lui était reconnaissant d'être aussi peu expressif et de l'écouter sans faire de commentaires. Dans le cas contraire elle serait sans doute morte de honte.

Voyant qu'elle semblait ne pas savoir comment poursuivre sa phrase, Hishigi tenta une intervention de sa voix monocorde.

-... au niveau de l'appareil génital?

-Euuuh... oui, voilà! Alors, c'est normal?

À cet instant précis, et pendant une courte fraction de seconde, Tokito aurait pu jurer qu'un micro-sourire était passé sur le visage de son collègue, mais quand il commença son explication de sa manière froide et scientifique habituelle, elle se dit qu'elle venait de rêver.

-Moui. À priori c'est normal. On appelle couramment ça les règles : globalement ça correspond à une dépression hormonale due à la dégénerescence des cellules lutéales quelques temps après l'ovulation.

Voyant que Tokito l'observait avec des yeux ronds, il ajouta.

-En clair c'est une manifestation normale du système reproductif féminin. Ça signifie qu'il fonctionne correctement et serait virtuellement à même de gérer une grossesse.

Tokito mit un court instant à assimiler la réponse, et lorsque ce fut fait elle ne pût s'empécher de demander à Hishigi s'il plaisantait.

-Non, absolument pas. Répondit-il de son ton pince-sans-rire.

La jeune fille s'immergea dans ses pensées. La nouvelle était pour le moins dûre à avaler : apparemment le cauchemar qu'elle vivait aujourd'hui était une manifestation de son corps pour signifier qu'elle pourrait avoir des enfants. Elle qui avait une sainte horreur des mômes (c'est sale, c'est bruyant, ça bouffe comme quatre, bref un vrai bonheur! À se demander comment il peut se trouver des filles suffisamment niaises pour en vouloir!), qui n'avait de toute façon jamais eu le commencement du début de l'idée de se comporter en femme (officiellement elle était le fils de Muramasa le traître, c'était pas bien glorieux mais c'était toujours mieux que la fille du traître.), on lui annonçait qu'elle pouvait désormais avoir des enfants. C'était vraiment du grand n'importe quoi!

Et la suite des explications d'Hishigi lui porta le coup de gràce.

-... Il est à préciser que c'est un phénomène normalement à peu près périodique, censé se répéter environ tous les vingt-huit jours...

« ...OK! Donc en plus c'est récurrent... »

une sensation d'immense abattement lui tomba dessus.

« ... Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça!... »

Le scientifique qui l'observait en coin finit par s'enquérir.

-C'était tout ce que tu avais à me demander, Tokito?

-Euh... Ouais, merci Hishigi. Répondit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait neutre.

« Je crois que je vais aller me recoucher... Avec un peu de chance c'est juste un cauchemar... »

Hélas le cauchemar ne semblait pas encore terminé.

-Salut Tokito! Lança une voix joyeuse alors qu'elle était à mi-chemin de son territoire.

-Casse toi Yuan, chui pas d'humeur!

L'aveugle marqua un instant de surprise, Tokito n'était pas d'un naturel aimable, mais quand même. Puis le sourire lui revint.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Mon jeune collègue a eu ses règles aujourd'hui? Ironisa t-il sans comprendre qu'il avait dit un mot de trop.

Car de fait, un certain mot venait de faire tilt dans l'esprit de Tokito pour qui tout à coup l'apparition de Yuan venait de trouver un intérèt.

Trentes secondes plus tard, elle quittait les lieux en laissant à Yuan le soin de s'extirper tout seul du mur où elle venait de l'encastrer TRÈS profondément (1).

« C'est fou ce que ça soulage de cogner un abruti! »

* * *

Cinq ans plus tard.

En sortant de l'eau, Tokito ne put empécher son regard de s'arrèter sur son reflet. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était vraiment atroce : n'importe quelle autre jeune femme se serait évanouie d'horreur devant son corps lardé de cicatrices ainsi que sur les vilaines marques de bronzage, inhérentes à son long voyage à pied avec Akira, qui juraient atrocement avec la blancheur de perle de sa peau aux endroits où elle ne voyait pratiquement jamais le soleil. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire était qu'elle était tout sauf féminine, rien à voir avec une Yuya (bon sang, comment c'est dieu possible d'être aussi belle tout en étant une chasseuse de prime aussi efficace? Rien que de manier son revolver devrait lui faire des bras de déménageur.) ou pire, une Okuni, qu'il est criminel d'imaginer autrement que parfaite.

Et pourtant, en parcourant du regard ce corps tout en lignes douces, ses jambes fines, ce ventre qui accueillerait peut être un jour, sait on jamais, une nouvelle petite vie, sa petite poitrine, ses fines épaules... Elle ne put s'empécher de sourire. Elle n'était pas belle, jolie éventuellement, et encore fallait le dire vite, mais elle était bien dans ce corps : c'était le sien et à choisir elle n'en aurait finalement pas voulu d'un autre.

Parfois elle repensait à la Tokito d'autrefois (dernièrement elle s'était même fait la remarque que le jour de ses premières règles, non seulement elle n'avait pas dû rêver le sourire d'Hishigi, mais il y avait en plus fort à parier qu'il avait répandu la nouvelle de son état (quoiqu' imaginer Hishigi et Fubuki avoir une conversation aussi triviale que : ''Au fait, Fubuki, ta fille a eu ses premières régles!'' lui semblait un poil surréaliste)) et une chose était certaine : du chemin avait été parcouru depuis l'époque où elle était horrifiée rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir ses règles.

Après s'être rhabillée rapidement, elle alla rejoindre Akira qui était resté ranger leurs affaires pendant qu'elle était allée se baigner.

-J'ai failli attendre! Lança la voix piquante de son compagnon à l'instant où elle le rejoignait. Sincèrement Tokito, tu penses que t'as VRAIMENT besoin de passer autant de temps dans ton bain.

La jeune fille eut une petite moue vexée avant de se reprendre et de lui répondre sur le même ton.

-Que veux tu! Une jeune femme a forcément plus besoin de prendre soin de son corps qu'une certaine brute mal dégrossie de ma connaissance!

-Oh, quelle découverte! Cet encombrant petit machin qui me colle aux basques est une jeune femme!

Il ne vit absolument pas le coup arriver sur son crâne, il faut croire qu'une Tokito furibarde c'est très, très, rapide.

-Parfaitement que ''l'encombrant petit machin'' c'est une jeune femme! Et si tu me sors que ma brutalité est antiféminine ou que tu me traite encore de ''machin'' je t'en colle une autre! Compris!.... Ou non, pire...

Elle chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille d'un aveugle, qui maintenant, en plus de sa bosse, venait de prendre une jolie couleur blanche.

-C'EST DU CHANTAGE! S'écria t-il.

-Tout à fait! Répliqua t'elle avec un grand sourire fier d'elle. Moralité : de une je suis bien une femme, t'as pas de soucis à te faire là dessus ; de deux tu retiendras que les femmes ont toujours raison!

Sur ces mots, elle se mit en route, prenant ses affaires.

-Et maintenant bouge toi! On a encore de la route à faire. Et si tu n'avances pas suffisamment vite je te promets que ce soir je fais VRAIMENT chambre à part!(2)

* * *

**(1) : introduisez ici la musique des « tontons flingueurs » ^^ (vous savez, la petite ritournelle qu'ils nous servent chaque fois que ''oncle Fernand'' colle une droite à Raoul Volfoni).**

**(2) : Désolé de les avoir encore mis ensemble, j'ai craqué^^**

**Keikoku-sama : _Et voilà, encore un sympathique petit texte pour mes lecteurs et lectrices adorés!_**

**Tokito (déprimée de servir encore de chair à lecteurs) :_ Rassure moi, t'as fini avec tes conneries pas vrai?_**

**Kei' : _NOOOOOOOOOON! En fait je réfléchissais à écrire un autre texte dans la série... Sur l'instinct maternel! J'essais d'imaginer ce que tu pourrais donner avec un marmot en bas âge sur les..._**

**(bruit fracassant d'une énorme enclume tombant sur Tokito, le tout accompagné d'un tonitruant ''ALLELUIIIIIIIIIIA'')**

**Kei' (faisant la morale à ce qu'il reste de son assaillante) :_Quelle mauvaise mémoire je te jure! Tu avais donc oublié pourquoi tu ne m'as plus attaqué depuis longtemps.... pitoyable!_**

**Au fait, je te rassure, tu seras pas seule dans ta galère avec le marmot. Heureusement! Je pense que personne ne serait assez barge pour te laisser un gamin à surveiller seule.**


End file.
